


Mika and Miria's Christmas Date

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, F/F, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Miria, now fifteen years old, is staying the night at Mika's for Christmas. She has certain hopes for the evening, but things don't quite go how she expects.





	Mika and Miria's Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer that if you're an adult you shouldn't date a minor. This is not an endorsement of these sorts of relationships in the real world. This is just a pairing that is important to me and that I love a whole bunch. Mika seems sorta disaster lesbian and I don't think becoming an adult will really cure her of that. Even tho she's doing something bad by dating Miria, I prefer to write Mika trying to behave herself as much as she can in that context. Of course, if she bottles those feelings up like that, as soon as Miria turns 18... well... I don't think Mika will be able to hold back a moment longer.

Akagi Miria was no longer the innocent girl she'd been when Mika had asked her out. She was almost in high school now, and what school had neglected to teach her about sex, her best friend and the internet had filled her in on. Hearing about the sexual escapades of said friend certainly fueled those desires, too. So, when Mika suggested Miria could come spend the night for Christmas, she couldn't help but get her hopes up.

Even tho she knew she shouldn't.

Miria looked herself over in the mirror, and the lingerie she'd picked up in anticipation of tonight. She'd had to settle for something not-too-sexy, since she didn't really have the figure for some of the more seductive lingerie yet, but she thought she looked good in it. If one thing led to another this night, she was sure Mika would think the same. Nodding to herself and psyching herself up, she quickly put on her denim pants and yellow blouse and grabbed her handbag of essentials for the sleepover.

"Mom, I'm heading over to Rika's now?" she called out. Her mother, busy on the phone talking to some extended family just smiled and waved at her as she headed out.

It felt kind of bad, keeping her relationship with Mika a secret from her mother, but she knew her mom wouldn't approve of her dating a 21 year old, and that was even assuming she took the whole "Hey, mom, I'm a lesbian" thing well. So, as far as her mother knew, Miria was just staying the night at a friend's. It'd be fine, assuming her mother didn't call Rika's house. (Mika was living on her own in an apartment now.)

When she finally reached Mika's place, Miria couldn't tell if she was shaking with anticipation or shivering from the cold. Probably both. This was it. Their Christmas date.

Knock, knock, knock.

When the door opened, Miria greeted her girlfriend with, "I'm home!"

Mika was wearing a simple yet lovely black shirt with long sleeves and a long skirt, and her pink hair was tied back into a simple ponytail. Not the typical gyaru look she'd once been known for. Yet as much as she'd matured, she was still blushing like a schoolgirl at her girlfriend's declaration, completely freezing in place for a moment before welcoming Miria in.

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed, Mika," Miria teased.

Mika blushed more at that and stammered, "I was just caught off guard that's all."

Miria embraced Mika in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Mika."

Being in Miria's arms seemed to calm Mika down a bit. "Merry Christmas, Miria."

After taking off her coat and shoes, Miria followed her girlfriend into the cozy apartment. A couple plates of curry rice were set out on the kotatsu and some romantic anime film was paused and ready to start. Miria wasn't that into cheesy romantic movies as Mika was, but watching them with her was always a treat, especially with how much they got to cuddle while they did.

"You really went all out, huh?" Miria asked.

"I just wanted tonight to be nice. I felt kind of bad that we can't go see the Christmas lights together." Mika pouted a bit as she said that. Even at 21 years old, she still had a childish side.

While Miria didn't think they needed to be quite that careful, she couldn't exactly blame Mika for wanting to be. Idols in relationships still managed to be a scandal on the net. Add being lesbians and a six year age difference between them, and it was definitely something that could ruin a career. Having a romantic night out was a risk they couldn't take until Miria was older.

"It's fine, I'm just glad I get to spend tonight with you. It made me really happy when you asked me to come spend the night."

Mika said, "Of course, I wanna spend Christmas with the girl I love," as matter-of-fact as she could, but couldn't hide her smile and how much she was blushing.

Even after they'd had dinner and some cake, Mika couldn't quite calm down. The pair moved over to the couch and she pulled out a small box she'd hidden behind one of the pillows. The sort of box one might keep a ring in, but when Miria opened it, she found instead a silver necklace with a heart locket.

Miria felt herself tearing up, "Oh my god, Mika, I love it!"

"Open the locket! C'mon!"

When Miria did, she saw a familiar picture. It was one of the pictures from their first date, when they went in a photo booth together. Even if they hadn't been going out then, it was a day that was still dear to Miria's heart. She tackled her pink-haired lover into a tight embrace, gushing over and over about how much she loved it. Mika just gently petted her, running her fingers through Miria's brown hair. Eventually, Miria calmed down enough to open her handbag and pull out Mika's present.

"I'm sorry it's not wrapped or anything," she said.

It was a red panda plushie with a little ribbon tied around its neck like a collar.

Now it was Mika's time to cry. "It's so cute! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's not too childish?"

Mika shook her head emphatically. "No! Not at all! I love it! I love you!"

Again already the two were holding each other, the poor plushie being squished between them.

Gathering her courage, Miria leaned in and let her lips meet Mika's. Soft, and they tasted like the cake they'd just eaten. Mika froze for a moment, but then eagerly returned the kiss. Miria teasingly licked at Mika's lips and pulled away.

"Can we keep going?" Miria asked in what she hoped was an alluring voice.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mika unconvincingly tried to play innocent.

"Well, you know when you ask your girlfriend to stay the night for Christmas, she might get certain ideas, right?"

A million things went through Mika's mind at once. That it was too soon for them to be doing that. That Miria was too young for them to be doing that. That she shouldn't be dating Miria to begin with so she might as well go ahead and do it with her. How cute Miria was. How sexy Miria was. How long she'd been bottling those desires up. Her fears about if their relationship got found out. Her fear of getting arrested. Her fear of ruining not just her career but Miria's too.

"We shouldn't. I'm sorry, Miria." Even if she knew she was doing the right thing, Mika felt like she was ruining their date.

Miria wanted to push, wanted to talk Mika into it, but seeing how sad she was while telling her they couldn't, those thoughts took a backseat.

Miria wrapped her arms around Mika and pulled her close. "It's okay. You're trying to look out for us, right? Then you don't need to be sorry."

Mika sobbed, "But you were looking forward to it, and now I'm ruining our date."

"There, there. You're not ruining our date. We had a lovely dinner, and you got me a present I love more than I can put into words. We're gonna watch one of those cheesy romance movies you love, and then we'll cuddle each other to sleep."

"I want to, you know. I really do want to do those things with you. I mean it."

"I know. We will someday, and I'm looking forward to it a lot."

Mika sniffled. "I'm sorry for crying all over you."

Miria gave her a quick kiss. "It's fine. We both cried over the presents already, anyway. Let's go wash our faces off so we can watch that movie."

"Thank you, Miria."

Later that night, as the pair lay snuggled up close in bed, drifting off to sleep, Mika whispered. "I love you, Miria."

Miria answered, "I love you, too."


End file.
